The purpose of this Paul Calabresi Award in Clinical Oncology Research (PCACOR) is to prepare highly qualified cancer clinical researchers called Scholars who can independently design, manage and complete cancer clinical trials by learning to communicate and coordinate with multidisciplinary teams of clinical and basic scientists using state-of-the-art laboratory analyses to personalize cancer treatment. Specific objectives are to: 1) Provide a flexible Individual Development Program for oncology medical doctors and Ph.D. clinicians (nurses, pharmacists, clinical psychologists, epidemiologists, oral surgeons) who have completed their clinical training and basic research scientists who are committed to a translational clinical cancer research career in an academic setting; 2) Foster interdisciplinary training, communication and interaction through multiple mentoring of program scholars; 3) Create an ongoing mentorship to the completed PCACOR Scholars to ensure their successful transition to clinical research independence. Strong clinical and basic science mentors provide exceptional training and role models in all oncology clinical disciplines as well in cancer basic science. A multidisciplinary Advisory Committee oversees the PCACOR directed by Program Leaders, Madeleine A. Kane, MD, Ph.D., Professor of Medical Oncology, and Andrew Thorburn, Ph.D., Professor and Chair, Department of Pharmacology, Deputy Director, UCCC. Training period lasts from two to seven years and includes Core requirements such as Responsible Conduct of Research and coursework provided by CCTSI Clinical Science Program and the UCD Graduate School. Each Scholar completes a basic science project and also designs at least one cancer clinical trial. Scholars submit an NIH style grant application within the last yea of training. The ultimate success is demonstrated by our track record. A total of fifteen junior faculty have trained as PCACOR Scholars, nine during the current funding period (out of 42 applications). Thirteen Scholars remain faculty members at University of Colorado Denver Anschutz Medical Campus (UCD-AMC); six have been promoted, all have multiple peer-reviewed publications, both clinical and basic science. Eight have obtained peer-reviewed funding from NIH, DOD ACS and/or Komen Foundation. All have designed at least one cancer clinical trial, and several PCACOR graduates lead national cancer clinical trials, cancer research training programs and clinical cancer research programs. Our PCACOR successfully produces the translational cancer clinical researchers of the future.